Married With Weasleys
by shanileyba
Summary: This is how I thought Holly would act when she married Fred and George and settled down. Please no negative comments.


_Ring!Ring!Ring!Ring!-SMASH-_

Holly Potter-Weasley got up with a yawn as she once again smashed her alarm clock only to have it reinvent itself again. She got out of bed and stretched her legs and headed to the bathroom to comb her teeth and brush her hair in her Gryffindor underoos.

After getting dressed in one of her usual shirts and some baggy knee shorts, she headed downstairs barefoot.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee~~~!" Holly screamed as she clutched the rope that she was sliding down that would drop her right into her husbands' store...Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes.

"...Zes!" Holly finished as she touched down on the pillow her dum-dums placed on the floor.

"Hellosies~" Holly said as she ran over and tackled the first husband she saw...which happened to be Fred.

"Well hello to you too. Our darling little wife~" Fred said sweetly as he dipped his wife into a chaste but passionate kiss. Then spinned her to his twin.

"Where's my kiss?" George mock pouted as he held Holly up above his head. Their foreheads touching as they laughed with their wide smiles.

"Here you go~" She kissed his nose and he set her down. "Now get back to work!"

"Okay..."

"Whatever, you say..."

"Dear~" They said together and kissed her cheeks which caused her hair to puff out. Then left to continue to help the customers. Then with a quick flick of her wrist she accioed her roller skates on and skated backwards through the store helping customers.

Until she noticed some girls by the love potions stairing at her.

"May I help you?" Holly said with a huge grin.

"Aren't you Holly Potter?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes and no. I WAS Holly POTTER and NOW I'm Holly POTTER-WEASLEY! Easy mistake I know. Why you asking?"

"Well...we were just wondering what you were doing here?"

"WELL~ the short story is that I saw you girls staring and thought you could use help. The long story involves the evolution of man or if your religious..."

"We meant why are you working at this store!" Another girl spoke.

"OHHHHH~~~ Well my tall darling funny bunnies own the store and I just HAVE to help them." Holly said joyfully as she skated around the girls and motioned to her husbands.

"But your looks are telling me, you girls don't want to know why I'm working at here but how I got those hotties as hubbies~" She smirked as she saw the girls shyly nod.

"Do you really want to know?~~". Nods.

"Do you really really want to know?~~". Nods.

"Do you really really really want to know?~~"

"YES" The girls shouted.

"Ok~ Then I'll tell you my super secret way of getting boys or girls if your interested" Holly winked and motioned for the girls to come closer, so she could secretly tell them.

"Just be yourself."

All the girls practically fell backwards when the heard that, which caused Holly to double over in laughter. As the girls recovered they looked at Holly.

"We seriously want to know!"

"WE NEED to know!"

"Or we'll never find love!"

Holly's grim lowered as she took ing the girls' sad faces and comments. She pulled them into a group hug. After releasing the surprised girls she gave them comforting smile.

"Trust me if pretty girls like you lot can't find love then we're all doomed." Holly said as she watched the girls blush at being called pretty. "And never try to change yourselves because even though it might seem like you'll never find someone or someones they are probably right in front of your eyes." Holly said as she thought back to all the times the twins were there for her an she just couldn't see...or refused to see it.

"But why them?" The girls asked as they looked at the twins that were trying to unjam the register.

"Yeah what made them so special?"

Holly pondered the past again trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Well they are loud, sarcastic, and pranking prats but with all their faults (and trust me there are a lot), at the end of the day I could count on them, cry for them, and love them with all my heart." Holly told the girls as she watched them giggle as she listed the twins' faults.

"We love you, too." Holly heard as two sets of arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards into a tender embrace.

"Even though your stubborn..." Fred stated.

"...hotheaded..." George continued.

"...emotional..."

"...violent..."

"...short..."

"I GET IT!" Holly growled at them as her eyes flashed red and instantly shut them up, though they still grinned.

"Also LOUD." Fred and George said together. Then they pat Holly on the head, kissed her cheeks, and took off running.

"GET BACK HERE WEASLEYS!" Holly yelled as she chased after her fleeing husbands.

"NEVER!"

The girls that watched just stared at the spot where the scene took and broke out in laughter that filled the store.


End file.
